westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Clementine Pennyfeather
Clementine Pennyfeather is a regular character in the sci-fi western TV series Westworld. She is a host of Westworld, used primarily as one of the prostitutes in the saloon and whorehouse of Sweetwater. Clementine is played by Angela Sarafyan. Biography Background Clementine is one of the prostitutes in the storylines played out around the Mariposa Saloon in Sweetwater. She works under the madam of the whorehouse at the saloon, Maeve Millay. She has at times runs the role of Madam herself, as she has been programmed to replace Maeve when Maeve is unable to enrapture the saloon's clientele. She is most often seen in a fancy blue dress, cut very high in front to show off thigh-high stockings and a peek at her bare legs, to entice newcomers. She will often greet newcomers with the line, "You're new. Not much of a rind on you," as she strokes their cheek. She will then offer "I'll give you a discount." Season One The Original As newcomers come into Sweetwater, Clementine can often be found either on the porch of the Mariposa Saloon, or inside waiting to meet customers. At various times, she can be seen greeting other hosts, such as Teddy Flood, or newcomers like William. While in diagnostics, as Bernard Lowe shows Elsie Hughes the new reveries hidden in a software update by Robert Ford, one of Westworld's founders, Elsie comments that the reveries make Clementine "A hooker with hidden depths. Every man's dream." After Bernard leaves the room, Elsie kisses an offline Clementine, who does not respond. The Original Chestnut Clementine has a close relationship with Maeve, who takes to her with a sometimes motherly influence during interactions between the two hosts. Clementine has been programmed to have nightmares, for which Maeve gives her some advice on how to wake up from them, before sending her back to work. However, as Maeve began to go through some troubles, Clementine was re-tasked to take over the role of madam at the saloon. Chestnut While serving as madam, Clementine has her first interaction with William, as William is waiting alone while his friend Logan participates in an orgy at the saloon. Clementine offers her services to William, and then offers to find a person who matches his type when he rebuffs her. William calls her perfect, but tells her he has someone "real" waiting for him back home. Clementine leaves him with a gentle kiss, saying "Real love is always worth waiting for." Chestnut The Stray Clementine has another encounter with William in the streets of Sweetwater. She greets him with a "Mornin', Cowboy." However, as convict Horace Calhoun escapes custody after being brought in by a bounty hunter, Clementine is taken hostage. Horace uses her as a human shield as William attempts to confront him. Horace shoots William, but the newcomer is only stunned by the bullet, shooting Horace in the back after he turns away and lets go of Clementine. Clementine, momentarily removed from her seductive facade, embraces William in gratitude. She once again tries to tempt him into the saloon, offering to express her gratitude, but William once again denies her. She manages to leave a kiss of gratitude on his lips before leaving him with one lasting look. The Stray Dissonance Theory thumb|Maeve begins to flashback while looking at Clementine. Clementine has a discussion with Maeve, where Maeve begins to have sound problems, and notices Maeve’s confusion. Maeve begins to have a flashback to a past interaction, where Clementine had been shot dead, and she would be as well. However, Maeve appears to come back to consciousness moments before she started to have the flashback. She was in the middle of the conversation that Clementine was having, and Clementine seems to have not noticed anything. Later, Clemintine barters with some of Hector’s men in the saloon, arranging for one of the girls to be with a guest among them. Clementine talks to Maeve, who recognizes the host as one of Hector’s men. Clementine notes that Hector hangs out with the savages, tipping off Maeve about a way to further learn about the visions she has been seeing of men in hazmat suits.Dissonance Theory Personality Clementine's main personality is of an eager, but airy prostitute. She is aggressive at pursuing newcomers in the saloon, offering discounts. She is seen doing that to hosts as well as newcomers, and also to both men and women. She is implied to have a backstory that has yet to be revealed, though whether it has been written is unknown. During an interaction with fellow host Maeve, she confesses to having nightmares, and some are "really bad." However, programmer Elsie says the hosts do not have dreams, though they are given the "idea of dreams", usually as nightmares. So whether or not Clementine has had these nightmares or has just been programmed to say she has is unknown. When tasked as madam, Maeve is much more confident and appears less eager, but no less straightforward. Any hint of the tiredness from her professed nightmares disappears when she is re-tasked in that role. The only known reverie that Clementine exhibits is an unconscious brushing of her lips with a finger. It is unknown what event inspired this motion, and whether or not it is a positive memory or a negative one. Relationships Clementine's closest relationship on the show is with Maeve, the only person she is seen having a non-professional conversation with. Maeve seems to have taken a motherly role for Clementine. Clementine appears to have taken a liking to the newcomer William, despite him rebuffing her advances. Although Clementine would be unaware of it, programmer Elsie Hughes appears to be infatuated with her, giving her a deep kiss while Maeve is offline and they are briefly alone. Appearances *Season One **''The Original'' **''Chestnut'' **''The Stray'' **''Dissonance Theory'' References de:Clementine Pennyfeather Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Hosts Category:Main characters